


Necrotic

by StellarWing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, TAZ Big Bang 2018, The Adventure Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: Kravitz is just trying to do his job busting up death criminals when he gets hit with a particularly nasty curse. His best and possibly only hope for fixing it is the eccentric wizard whose home he accidentally breaks into.(Written for The Adventure Bang and has one piece of accompanying artwork)





	Necrotic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a part of [The Adventure Bang](https://theadventurebang.tumblr.com/)! Please go check out the artwork done for it by the lovely artist below.
> 
> [Awesome gif](http://arms-outstretched.tumblr.com/post/179601063896/first-post-for-theadventurebang-my-assignment) by [arms-outstretched](http://arms-outstretched.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you are so inclined you can also [visit my Tumblr here](https://stellarwing.tumblr.com/)!

It was customary for Kravitz to try and speak with first-time offenders before bringing them in. It was so much easier for the both of them if they surrendered and came quietly. Though they rarely took him up on the offer, so he wasn't surprised at all when this particular necromancer attacked him before he could finish introducing himself. Just plain rude.

Kravitz was struck with a bolt of necrotic energy, and he hissed in pain; he was in his human form, which had nerves and the inconvenient ability to feel. He willed his flesh to melt away to bone, a form far more suitable to battle... but it didn't work. To his confused horror, his body remained stubbornly handsome.

He was struck again, and as an immeasurable pain shot through his body, he knew he would have to retreat. He had grossly underestimated this bounty; this would not be a one-reaper job. He reached for his scythe, intending to cut a portal back to the Astral Plane, but it wouldn't come to him.

Panic surged through him, a level of fear that Kravitz had not felt in centuries. He tore at the fabric of reality with his bare hands, desperate to get anywhere other than there. He managed to open up a ragged, unstable portal, and he threw himself through it without any regard for where it led. He landed on his back with a painful thud, and the portal closed behind him to the sound of the necromancer's cackling laughter.

Kravitz was looking up at the ceiling of a house, and beside him was a couch and an end table, suggesting he was in somebody's living room. But he wasn't able to process much else, as a terrible pain still wracked his body, every nerve feeling like it was on fire as he let out an involuntary scream.

"What the _fuck_?"

There was an unfamiliar voice, followed by the scraping of a chair against the floor and approaching footsteps. In a few seconds someone entered his vision, an elf with long, flowing hair framing his face. Kravitz tried to reach out toward him, and when he saw his own hand it was then that he realized what was happening to him; his skin was rapidly rotting through to the bone, only to regrow and rot away again. It had to be absolutely horrifying to witness, but the elf just regarded him with surprise and curiosity.

Kravitz tried to say something, but it came out as a choked cough as his lungs rapidly fluctuated between states of decay. A modicum of pity crossed the elf's face, and he said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Gimme a sec, homie."

Then he disappeared, and Kravitz remained where he was on the floor, focusing all his attention on a single spot on the ceiling as he tried desperately to shut off his nerves, to no avail. The elf returned an indeterminate amount of time later, holding in his hands a large tome emblazoned with an intricate skull on the front cover.

Kravitz felt the surge of panic rise anew; he would recognize a book of necromancy anywhere. Of all the places he could have found himself, of course it would be in the home of another necromancer. He scrambled to move away, only really succeeding in bumping the end table and sending a glass of water crashing to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, chill out, zombie boy. I'm not gonna help you if you keep breaking my shit."

The elf calmly sat down on the couch and Kravitz stopped struggling, resigning himself to his fate. Whatever happened to him, he would have to trust that his Goddess would see him through it. He watched as the elf flipped through the book, then made a sound of triumph as he found whatever he was looking for. He started tracing patterns into the air in front of him, a red light following the path of his finger and sitting suspended in place as he wove his spell. He started with a circle, and inside drew various runes that Kravitz eventually recognized as making up a counter spell. Once he was finished, he snapped his fingers and the magic circle disappeared, along with the intense pain in Kravitz's body.

Kravitz let out a breath of relief, his whole body shaking with the after effects of the shock. He lifted his head and looked down at himself, seeing he had been left in a state of all his flesh intact.

The elf looked him over and whistled. "Damn, you know you're not half bad to look at when your skin isn't melting off. Hail and well met and all that, my name is Taako and you're on my living room floor."

"Kravitz," Kravitz managed to croak out, his voice still ragged. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and attempted to straighten out his torn suit.  "My name is Kravitz. I'm a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen."

"Cool," Taako said without much interest or recognition, which was disappointing for Kravitz. Usually he got more of a reaction out of that. "So what does that mean?"

"It's- I work for the Raven Queen. I hunt down those who violate the rules of life and death." Another blank stare. "Some people call me the Grim Reaper...?"

Finally Taako's eyes widened in recognition. "Ah, dunk! Look, I just live in the same house as Barry, but I don't have- I don't have anything to do with his weird experiments. I try not to even know what he's doing most of the time. It's uh, plausible deniability, you know?"

Kravitz stared at him in confusion. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Taako glanced noticeably at the tome of necromancy sitting next to him on the couch before turning his gaze back to Kravitz.

"Never uh, nevermind. Nice to meet you, Kravitz," Taako said as he patted Kravitz on the shoulder, the casual contact catching him off-guard, "I just have one uh, one quick question for ya. Why the fuck are you in my house?"

Kravitz sighed and stood up, brushing off his pants in a vain attempt to make himself look presentable. "A miscalculation. I apologize for the intrusion and thank you for the... assistance, but I really must be going now."

He tried to summon his scythe, and frowned when nothing happened. He had _really_ been hoping that whatever prevented him from calling it before had been dispelled along with whatever rotting curse had been placed on him. Instead he tried to mentally reach out to the Raven Queen, but was horrified when he could not sense her presence. Now beginning to panic, he reached into his cloak where he always kept a pocket of raven feathers for such an occasion, but what he pulled out was a handful of the charred remains of what used to be feathers.

Kravitz sighed as the remains crumpled to ash in his hand and drifted to the ground.

"You uh, planning on cleaning that up, homeboy?"

Kravitz jumped, in his panic having managed to forget there was someone else in the room. Taako was frowning at him as he waved in the direction of the dusty mess now coating the carpet of his living room.

Kravitz didn't have time for this, he needed to report back to his Goddess as soon as possible. "Taako, do you happen to have five pristine black raven feathers lying around?"

Taako folded his arms across his chest and glared at him. "Nuh-uh, you don't get to just barge into my house, mess up my floor, and start demanding shit, I don't give a fuck _who_ you work for."

Kravitz let out a labored sigh and was thankful to find that his regular magic still worked when he waved his hand over the floor and caused the dust to disappear. "There. I apologize for my rudeness but this is _urgent_. The feathers?"

Taako knelt down and made a show of inspecting the floor for cleanliness, dragging it out for far longer than was necessary before finally nodding in apparent satisfaction and standing.

"It'll do. But no, I don't have your feathers, sorry iZombie."

Kravitz pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, trying to suppress his annoyance. This wasn't Taako's fault, it wasn't fair of him to get angry. "I'm not a zombie, I'm a reaper." He had the words _You are insufferable_ at the tip of his tongue, but he stopped them from coming out when a thought occurred to him. "Taako, do you know any combat magic?"

Taako made a noise that suggested he couldn't even believe Kravitz would ask such a question. " _Yes_ I know combat magic. Who do you think I am?"

"I don't _know_ , I just met-" Kravitz stopped himself again, taking a few unnecessary breaths to steady himself. "How would you like to gain favor with a Goddess?"

Taako shrugged in an unbelievably casual manner. "It'd be cool, I guess? I talked to Istus once, she was pretty chill."

"You... _talked_ to Istus?" It was such an incredible claim that Kravitz had to assume he was lying, but he wasn't about to call out possibly the only person that could help him at the moment. "Yes, well, Istus is close with my patron, the Raven Queen, and I'm certain she would be grateful if you helped me take down the necromancer who cursed me."

"Mmm... Pass," Taako said after about half a second of deliberation, "Sorry homie, Taako's got other shit to do."

"You... won't even consider it?"

"Look, buddy, hunting necromancers is your shtick, yeah? That's what you're designed to do. And you got your ass melted. Literally and figuratively. Gonna need to offer more than the vague maybe-favor of a Goddess to take that on."

Kravitz sighed and took a look around the room, trying to use context clues to guess at what Taako might like as a reward. The only word he could come up with to describe the decor was "eclectic" (was that a real human skull on the mantle?) which didn't much help.

"Well then, what kind of reward would it take to convince you?"

Taako slowly looked Kravitz up and down, then grinned in an almost predatory manner.

"There's this wine and pottery place that just opened up called the Chug and Squeeze that I've been wanting to check out, but it's uh, it's basically all couples that go there and I don't wanna show up alone. Come with me to check it out and I'll help you kill your necromancer."

Kravitz balked. "Are you... are you asking me on a _date_?"

Taako's eyes lit up and his grin widened. "I'm not gonna try to make you do anything weird or nothin', just drink some wine and make a nice bowl. Anything beyond that is only if we're both feelin' it, ya dig?"

"Taako, I'm the Grim Reaper, I don't go on _dates_."

"You're the one using that word, not me."

Kravitz wanted to object, but, well, Taako wasn't wrong. And Kravitz wasn't strictly forbidden from spending leisure time with mortals, it was just... discouraged. But certainly the Raven Queen wouldn't object if drinking wine for a couple hours was what it took to defeat a necromancer. That was absolutely the reason he would accept his offer, and _not_ because he was thoroughly intrigued by this strange elf who had no fear of Death.

"All right," Kravitz said, "I will accept your offer, but only if we take care of the necromancer _first_. The longer we delay, the more time he will have to hide."

"How do I know you're not gonna bolt as soon as you get your powers back?"

"I won't," Kravitz insisted firmly, "I'm a man of my word. I'm not sure what other assurances I could give you."

Taako considered him for a moment before holding out his hand. "Shake on it and you've got yourself a deal."

Kravitz was hesitant, half convinced Taako was going to put some sort of hex on him when he took his hand, but he told himself he was being silly and reached out to give him a firm handshake.

They only got through one shake before Taako pulled his hand away, muttering, "Hatchi matchi, you're a cold boy. Alrighty, give me three seconds to get in my adventuring gear and we can go take care of your necromancer."

"Adventuring gear...?" Kravitz asked, but Taako didn't answer, simply waving to him as he disappeared down a hallway, leaving Kravitz awkwardly standing alone in an unfamiliar house.

He let his eyes wander around the room and it wasn't long before they landed on the suspiciously necromantic looking book that Taako had left on the couch, still open to the page for the spell he had cast. Kravitz wasn't usually the type to poke through someone's personal belongings, but potential violations of life and death trumped common courtesy.

Kravitz took a seat on the couch and cautiously picked up the book, half expecting it to be enchanted to protect itself from prying eyes. But nothing happened when he touched it, so it was probably safe to peruse without repercussions. The page Taako had left it on specifically covered how to undo necromantic magics, giving Kravitz hope that it was simply a defensive spellbook with an unusually ominous cover, but those hopes were quickly dashed as he flipped through the rest of it. All manner of necromancy was covered in its pages from inconsequential cantrips to the intricacies of transforming oneself into a lich. And if that weren't incriminating enough, the margins were filled to the brim with notes scrawled in messy handwriting, barely legible. Two separate sets of handwriting, he realized with growing discomfort.

It would be a lie for Kravitz to say he hadn't made deals with necromancers before; sometimes a little rule bending was necessary for the greater good. But that didn't mean he felt good about teaming up with someone who had such an incriminating tome in his possession. He hoped he could trust Taako not to suddenly turn on him.

Lost as he was in the contents of the book Kravitz didn't notice Taako return to the room until he tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to startle and drop the book, which landed on his foot and made him yelp in pain. He was _really_ not on his game today.

Taako laughed as Kravitz reached down to pick up the book, which he deposited on the side table before he could hurt himself with it again.

"That book contains a wide array of forbidden spells, and notes that suggest many of them have been used," Kravitz said with a hard look in Taako's direction.

Taako waved his hand as if to dismiss Kravitz's concerns. "That evidence's all circumstantial, ya can't prove anything. You want my help or not?"

Kravitz glared at him for a few seconds longer before relenting with a sigh. "Yes, I do. And I can overlook what I've seen here in exchange, but I really do recommend you rethink your- I'm sorry, but what is that _hat?_ And why are you bringing an umbrella? There's not a cloud in the sky!"

Taako adjusted the tall, pointed hat on his head and hooked the umbrella over his arm. "I told you, _adventuring gear_. C'mon, let's get this done. Where's this guy at?"

Kravitz realized with embarrassment that he had no idea where he currently was. Luckily though he remembered enough about the necromancer's location to describe it to Taako, and they concluded it was somewhere they could reach within the day.

Kravitz was halfway through the front door when he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Ah, one more thing before we go- do you happen to have any weapons I can borrow? I do have magic, but I would feel better with something physical for backup."

"Couldn't've mentioned that before, huh? But yeah, I've got a glaive you can use, gimme a sec."

Taako disappeared into another room, and this time Kravitz waited patiently without snooping. What luck, a glaive was probably about the best he could have hoped for. It wasn't exactly a scythe, but it was similar enough that he could probably-

And then Taako returned holding some sort of strange, multi-bladed, vaguely circular weapon, and Kravitz frowned at him.

"That's- that's not a glaive, that's some sort of very sharp boomerang. A glaive is a type of polearm."

"It's totally a glaive, take it or leave it it's all I got."

Kravitz reluctantly took the ridiculous weapon, careful not to stab himself just by holding it. Who designed this thing?

He barely had time to look over it before Taako was shooing him out the door, saying, "I'm a busy elf, let's get this thing done!"

 

* * *

 

Kravitz didn't realize exactly how much he relied on magical interplanar traveling abilities until he was sitting next to Taako on the back of a wagon being driven by a stranger who happened to be heading in the direction they needed to go. Taako was acting as if this was business as usual, quietly muttering to himself as he flipped through a spellbook (this one thankfully not necromantic in nature).

Kravitz ended up striking up a conversation with Taako out of complete lack of anything else to do, and to his incredible surprise he... didn't hate it. Taako was eccentric but extraordinarily smart, calmly telling Kravitz about the various spells he had altered and even showing off a few of the simple ones (until the cart driver got freaked out and told them he would kick them off if they didn't stop). He talked about his sister Lup and her husband Barry, the other two residents of his house (and possible necromancers, Kravitz realized and made a mental note). He talked about how he wanted to get a cat or three, but "Barold" was allergic.

Kravitz, for his part, realized he was talking more about himself than he had to anyone else in a long, long time. He explained what it was like to be in the Raven Queen's service, and even divulged a few details about his life from back when he had been, well, alive. When he mentioned his love of music Taako somehow managed to needle him into singing a song for him, something short and a little silly, and Kravitz found himself laughing along with him. It was weird and nice and a part of him hoped their agreed meeting later really would be a date.

It was over an hour before they reached their destination but it felt like no time at all. Kravitz was disappointed when their conversation was forced to end, but he kept it to himself. After all, they had an important job to do. Kravitz very much wanted his powers back, and for this bounty to be over.

It was easy to find the location of Kravitz's ill-fated first battle with the necromancer. The ground was charred and bloodstained, and the air still tingled with the residual magic of powerful spells. Kravitz really hoped the necromancer had left some sort of clue that would help them find-

"I see you brought a friend this time, how lovely!"

...Well, that was easy.

Kravitz spun to face the source of the familiar voice, impractical weapon held at the ready. Taako was at his side, looking their challenger up and down appraisingly. He did not look the least bit concerned, and Kravitz prayed his confidence was warranted.

The necromancer laughed, barely acknowledging Taako as he addressed Kravitz. "I can't believe you came back, I thought for sure you were smart enough to stay away after I so thoroughly trounced you the first time. It looks like I overestimated you."

"You should have seen him when he collapsed on my living room floor!" Taako interjected, startling them both. "A complete mess, could barely move until I helped him out. You really did a number on him."

Kravitz stared at Taako in shock, feeling betrayed. Wasn't Taako supposed to be helping him? What was he _doing?_

The necromancer laughed with delight. "I can imagine. I can't believe he fell so quickly, I thought one of the Raven Queen's chosen would put up more of a fight."

Kravitz was at a loss for what to do. He had known this encounter might have gone badly, but he had never imagined it would involve his new "ally" and the necromancer having a friendly chat at his expense. How humiliating.

"Anyway," Taako continued, seemingly heedless of Kravitz's horrified stare, "We've got dinner plans so I was hoping we could hurry this along? Maybe you could just give him his powers back and we can all go on our way, easy peasy."

The necromancy shook his head. "I'm going to have to say no. I don't want to get taken away to the Astral Plane, surely you understand? You seem reasonable though, maybe you'd like to switch over to the winning side?"

The idea of Taako joining with his opponent hadn't even been a consideration for Kravitz. An oversight, in hindsight, and he felt a pang of worry as he found himself faced with the possibility of being outnumbered and without his Goddess to call on.

If Taako noticed his change in mood, he didn't act like it. He kept his focus on the necromancer, waving his hand as if physically dismissing the offer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Taako's already picked his horse, and I like my chances with this one. So en garde or whatever."

Kravitz expected Taako to pull a hidden wand out of his sleeve or something, but what he did instead was point his umbrella in the direction of the necromancer threateningly. Kravitz spared a moment to be confused by the development but it tracked with what he had seen of Taako so far and he was mostly just relieved he hadn't turned on him. So he had an umbrella as a wand, why not. The important bit was that he was on his side.

"Disappointing," the necromancer said with a sigh, and then all hell broke loose.

Taako acted first; he must have been holding a spell ready because suddenly a ball of fire exploded from his umbrella-slash-staff, flying right past Kravitz's shoulder and causing him to jump with a start. Taako's aim was true though, and smashed into the necromancer, who gave an indignant howl.

The necromancer recovered from the blow quickly and motioned a hand downward, and suddenly a large rune lit up the ground beneath him extending out at least ten feet in every direction. Kravitz had no time to wonder what he had done before a skeletal hand burst from the ground and latched itself onto his ankle, eliciting a very undignified yelp. He slashed at it with the glaive, muttering a quick spell to imbue it with magical energy before it collided with bone, thankfully shattering it at the wrist so he could take a quick step backward and out of the magic circle.

Another hand burst out of the ground, then another, and soon a dozen humanoid skeletons of varying sizes had pulled themselves from the dirt, beginning to amble in their direction.

"Oh real original," Taako taunted, "Necromancer summoning a buncha skeletons. How long did _that_ one take you to come up with?"

He waved his umbrella and the rune on the ground was obscured by an inky darkness, out of which sprang numerous thrashing tentacles. They grabbed for the skeletons, coiling around them and holding them in place, several even being lifted completely off the ground. Two of the skeletons managed to stumble out of the way, but the rest were bound.

Kravitz snapped his fingers and a sound like thunder boomed from above, and the two un-tentacled skeletons shattered where they stood. That left only the necromancer to contend with... who Kravitz suddenly realized he no longer had a visual on. He could still sense his presence, but it wasn't exact enough to pinpoint his location.

That is until a bolt of necrotic energy slammed into him from behind. He stumbled but kept his footing, whirling around to see the necromancer watching him from fifteen feet away with a shit-eating grin.

"Situational awareness," the necromancer chided, a second before getting slammed by three bolts of magic simultaneously.

Kravitz couldn't help chuckling at the display, and he glanced over at Taako to see him give him an over-the-top thumbs up. His attention quickly went back to the battle and he swept a hand out in front of himself, causing lightning to manifest out of thin air and fly forward into his opponent. The necromancer cried out in pain and annoyance as he was struck and flung backwards, crashing hard into a tree.

"Nice," Taako said before lifting his umbrella and pointing it at the necromancer, taking a threatening step toward him.

The necromancer held up his hands, desperation clear in his expression and tone. "Wait, wait, you don't want to kill me, you'll never be able to get your powers back if you do!"

"He's lying," Taako said with confidence, "You'll get your powers back if he dies."

The necromancer snarled at him. "How would you know? You know nothing of my powers!"

"Cha'boy knows a lot more about necromancy than most I'd reckon. Leaving it up to you though Krav, this is your whole sitch."

The idea of being permanently out of touch with his deity was distressing to say the least, but Kravitz's main mission was and had always been to eliminate those who violated Her laws. The necromancer had to die.

He must have seen the resolve in Kravitz's eyes because the necromancer lurched to the side as if to make a run for it, but Taako was ready; he swung his umbrella at his legs and the necromancer went sprawling face-first into the ground. It had to be embarrassing, and Kravitz _almost_ felt sorry for the guy.

But pity was for those who hadn't broken every rule he was hired to uphold, and this had gone on long enough. There was no reason to draw this out more than necessary; Kravitz knelt behind the necromancer, and before he could protest further he lifted the blade to his neck and cut his throat.

It wasn't as clean as he could have done with a scythe, but the deed was done. The remaining skeletons went limp and collapsed into pieces without magic to bind them together.

 _That's right, my scythe!_ Kravitz stood and attempted to summon his holy weapon to his side, and let out a sigh of tremendous relief when it appeared in his hand. He was no longer disconnected from the Raven Queen, and he could feel her presence probing him curiously, no doubt wondering where he had temporarily disappeared off to.

Taako whooped in victory. "Nice, it actually worked!"

Kravtiz stared at him, blinking slowly as he processed the words. "You... weren't certain killing him would work. It was a bluff."

"Yup!" Taako replied cheerfully, "I figured either it worked and everything would be hunky-dory, or it didn't and you wouldn't have the power to chase me down anyway."

Kravitz felt like he really should have been angry, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He had his powers back, and for all his eccentricities Taako did help him quite a bit. So he smiled and shook his head, and was about to playfully admonish him when he felt a sharp tug on his soul. It seemed his Goddess was eager to speak with him as soon as possible.

"Taako, thank you, truly, your help was invaluable, but my Goddess is calling me and I really must answer right away-"

"Nuh-uh, nope, you are _not_ just gonna bounce on me before you fulfill your end of the deal! Taako doesn't work for free!"

"Taako a literal _Goddess_ is demanding my attention, I can't blow her off for a pottery date!"

Taako held out a hand toward Kravitz and curled his fingers in a "gimme" motion. "Fine, but let me tune to your stone first, I'm not letting you weasel outta this."

Kravitz, for the many-ith time that day, couldn't believe what he was doing as he made his patron Goddess wait a minute longer so he could hand off his stone of farspeech. Taako, seemingly unconcerned about his eagerness to get going, took a moment to examine his stone and mutter "nice" before tuning it to his own and handing it back.

Taako smiled and said, in a tone that managed to be both light and threatening, "I'll be expecting a call from you. I _will_ figure out a way to teleport to the Astral Plane if you try to ghost me."

"I'm not a ghost, I'm a reaper," Kravitz deadpanned, but he quickly cracked and grinned at his own bad joke.

Taako groaned and rolled his eyes. "You're the worst. Call me!"

Kravitz nodded but didn't have time to say anything further before he felt himself being pulling into the Raven Queen's domain. It seemed she was sick of waiting. He was prepared to prostrate himself before her and apologize for his absence, but when he arrived in her throne room he was surprised to find her smiling, as much as someone with a beak could smile.

Her voice filled the room, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. _"Istus tells me you met one of her emissaries, and that the two of you 'hit it off.'"_

Kravitz was prepared for many different ways this meeting could go, but this was absolutely not one of them. He sputtered, unsure of how to deal with this unexpected turn of events. "Ah. Yes. Well. That must be Taako. I was not aware he had such a strong connection with Istus."

_"Provide me with a full mission report, then you are free to spend the rest if the evening as you see fit."_

 

* * *

 

Kravitz wasn't sure exactly how much time passed before he finished his report and returned to the Material Plane, but there he was, rolling his stone of farspeech around in his palm and feeling nervous in a way he couldn't remember being in literal centuries. Finally he took a deep breath to steel his nerves, tuned his stone to his most recently acquired frequency, and spoke in a voice he hoped sounded cool and collected.

"Taako, are you there? It seems I'm free tonight after all..."


End file.
